The Next Generation of Hogwarts Students
by Hermione G. Granger
Summary: Every one's kids are going to Hogwarts.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other main characters in this book that are in the Harry Potter series JK Rowling does. She also owns this idea and Hogwarts etc.

Prologue

The war is over. Everyone is celebrating even 19 years later. Harry and Ginny are married with three beautiful children, Albus Severus Potter, James Arthur Potter, and Lilly Molly Potter. Ginny had some trouble with the last name, wanted to hyphenate it but she decided it wouldn't be so bad to have the last name of the man she loved who happened to be the man who saved the world from a terrible fate. She did however want her family's name in their kids' names and Harry agreed because they were the closest thing to family he had after Sirius passed. Ginny became head of Hogwarts and Harry is happily Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He has been the longest Defense against the Dark Arts teacher Hogwarts has ever seen and it's not because his wife is headmaster. It seems everything that happened after the day Lord Voldemort died, if you can call it that, turned out well for everyone. Hermione and Ron started dating and realizing they always loved each other got married. They have three bright red, puffy haired children named Hugo Chudley Weasley and Rose Libby Weasley. Hermione is currently Minister of Magic and Ron is head of the Auror office. Dean Thomas and Parvati Patil got married and had a small brown haired boy named Charlie. Seamus Finnigan married Padma Patil and had identical twin girl with very large lungs. You can hear them a mile away! Neville and Luna got married and had the looniest most amazing child (in their eyes). She was named Lina and her first word was "Nargle". Luna is heading the Daily Prophet, which is much more interesting, and immediately banned Rita Skeeter or anyone even remotely related to her. So, all in all, things are well, for now.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other main characters in this book that are in the Harry Potter series JK Rowling does. She also owns this idea and Hogwarts etc.

"Oh no, Dad 1st year Hogwarts

students aren't allowed to bring broomsticks!"

"You know Albus, when I was in my first year at Hogwarts I became Seeker for Gryffindor Team and I was allowed to have a broom. So when you go to those flying lessons you get on that broom and you show them what you've got!"

"OK dad, but what if I'm not good enough?"

"I'm sure you'll be great, Albus! But if you don't make the team remember you get to have a broom and try out for Quidditch next year!"

"OK dad! Do you think I'll be able to do a Wronski Feint like you did in the world cup before you retired? Uncle Ron said you single handedly won the world cup with that move!"

Harry was about to reply about team effort and how Uncle Ron is a little over enthusiastic when he heard Ginny call him. It was times like these that she sounded exactly like her mother.

"Harry! Did you hear me? Get in here!"

"Coming! Now what is so urgent … Oh my God! Lilly what did you do?"

Harry and Ginny stared at Lilly with a mixture of anger, confusion, and wonder.

"Lilly." Harry said sternly "Why do you have a beard?"

"Is it noticeable? I was just trying out a little age potion for you know academic reasons and I grew a beard! It is quite interesting I mean I'm not even a man. Is this what I'll look like later in life? Maybe James dropped his hair in it… yes that would make sense. But how… "

"LILLY!"

"Hmmmmm?" She said obviously lost in a train of thought.

"Honey, you know you don't go to Hogwarts for another two years. Right?" Ginny said in a worried tone.

"Well yes, technically. I'm still hoping they'll consider my request for early acceptance due to having a larger brain then both my brothers put together. But I suppose I would have received word by now…"

"Yes Lilly I'm sure you would have now let's see if we can whip up that beard remover potion your Dad sometimes uses."

"Oh this will be an interesting experiment! Will it work on girls? Will it require the same ingredients as beard growth? Oh! I wonder if this will be on the OWLs when I do go to Hogwarts…"

Harry could hear her voice getting quieter and quieter as she walked away until finally she was gone.

"Merlin's beard is that the time?" Harry wondered as he glanced at his watch "I better get James out of bed we have to meet Ron and Hermione and the lot of them at Diagon Alley soon! James, James!" Harry yelled as he ran up the stairs to get James.

When Harry ran in to the room James was hastily pushing something under the bed.

"Oh hi dad, what's up?" he said nonchalantly.

"James, you know when I was a young lad I, I hid the stuff I didn't want my supposed relatives to find in the loose floorboards. They were never the wiser. But under the bed not so sneaky." He said as he pulled the hidden item from under the bed."

"Dad! That's private!"

"Who wrote this?"

"No one dad!"

"Merlin's beard! Is this Lina? Are you dating Neville and Luna's daughter?"

"Dad we're just friends! You know she's dating Charlie!"

"OK. But what are you doing then?"

"Five minutes Harry!" Ginny screamed. She had a knack for screaming at Harry at just the right time. As Harry walked out James breathed a sigh of relief, he couldn't get in trouble, not this year.


End file.
